This invention relates to a floor cleaning head which uses steam.
Conventional floor cleaners generally comprise a head which engages with the ground surface and through which dust, dirty water and other debris is collected. The head generally contains a device for guiding dust, such as a brush or bladed structure, towards an inlet duct within the head, so that said dust can be drawn into the cleaner by induced airflow. The body of the cleaner contains means for separating and collecting the dirt and dust that is drawn into the cleaner by a motor and fan unit and disposed in the body. In a so-called canister cleaner, the head is pivoted at the end of a tubular wand which is connected to the body of the cleaner by an elongate flexible duct. Sometimes the head may be detachable, so that the user can fit other kinds of cleaning tools to the wand.
Floor surfaces which are regularly used can often be difficult to clean thoroughly, due to the build up of dust, dirt and other debris attracted through regular use. Steam cleaners are a known way of removing such engrained dirt and dust.
A first type of known steam cleaner simply comprises a steam outlet directed at the floor surface. Disadvantages of this cleaner are that it leaves the floor surface wet, it does not remove dirt and dust, and leaves smears and stains on the floor.
A second type of known steam cleaner comprises a steam outlet directed at the floor surface and a pad or so-called mop which is intended to clean and dry the floor after the steam has been deposited. Disadvantages of this cleaner are that it does not remove dirt and dust, the mop requires frequent cleaning or replacement due to its limited absorptive capacity, and the mop leaves smears and stains on the floor.
A third type of known steam cleaner is similar to the second type but further comprises vacuum cleaner. In use, the floor is firstly cleaned with the vacuum cleaner to pick up dry dirt and dust. The vacuum is then halted and a separate steam cleaning operation is then performed in a similar manner to the second type of known steam cleaner. While this type of cleaner is able to remove dirt and dust, the mop still requires frequent cleaning or replacement due to its limited absorptive capacity, and the mop leaves smears and stains on the floor.
A fourth type of known steam cleaner is able to simultaneously steam and vacuum the floor but it leaves floors damp and is very cumbersome and strenuous to use.
We have now devised an improved floor cleaning head which aims to provide enhanced cleaning of floor surfaces which allows the removal of both dust and larger debris, as well as minimizing streaks, stains and any residual water left on or within the ground surface.